Talk:VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One/@comment-2602:301:7722:5CF0:49CA:BC6C:371F:2D03-20181014050151
List of films of based on Cartoon Series Aladdin #Aladdin (1992) #Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) #Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) #Hercules and the Arabian Night (1999) #Aladdin (2019) Animaniacs #Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) All Dogs Go to Heaven #All Dogs Go to Heaven (1989) #All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (1996) #An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) As Told By Ginger #Untitled Rugrats & As Told By Ginger Crossover film (TBA) Back at the Barnyard #Barnyard: The Original Party Animals (2006) Barney #Barney's Great Adventure: The Movie (1998) Big Hero 6 #Big Hero 6 (2014) Blue's Clues #Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) Buzz Lightyear of Star Command #Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins (2000) The Cat in the Hat #Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (1971) #Dr. Seuss' The Grinch Grinches The Cat in the Hat (1982) #Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (2003) #Dr. Seuss' The Cat in the Hat (TBA) Clifford the Big Red Dog #Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs #Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs (2009) #Cloudy With A Chance Of Meatballs 2 (2013) Codename: Kids Next Door #Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) #The Grim Adventures of KND (2007) #Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) Curious George #Curious George (2006) Doug #Doug's 1st Movie (1999) DuckTales #DuckTales: The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants #Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie (2017) The Emperor's New School #The Emperor's New Groove (2000) #The Emperor's New Groove ll: Kronk's New Groove (2005) The Flintstones #The Man Called Flintstone (1966) #A Flintstone Christmas (1977) #Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) #The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones (1987) #Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) #A Flintstone Family Christmas (1993) #Hollyrock-A-Bye Baby (1993) #I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) #A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) #The Flintstones (1994) #The Flintstones In Viva Rock Vegas (2000) #The Flintstones: On the Rocks (2001) #The Flintstones & WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) Garfield #Garfield: The Movie (2004) #Garfield: A Tail of Two Kitties (2006) The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy #Billy & Mandy's Boogey Adventure (2007) #Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) #The Grim Adventures of KND (2007) The Grinch #Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) #Dr. Seuss' Halloween is Grinch Night (1977) #Dr. Seuss' The Grinch Grinches The Cat in the Hat (1982) #The Wubblous World of Dr. Seuss (1996) #Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) #Dr. Seuss' The Grinch (2018) Goof Troop #A Goofy Movie (1995) #An Extremely Goofy Movie (2000) Hercules #Hercules (1997) #Hercules: Zero to Hero (1999) #Hercules and the Arabian Night (1999) Hey Arnold! #Hey Arnold!: The Movie (2002) #Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie (2017) Horton Hears A Who! #Dr. Seuss' Horton Hatches The Egg (1942) #Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears A Who! (1970) #Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears A Who! (2008) Hotel Transylvania #Hotel Transylvania (2012) #Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) #Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation (2018) Disney's House of Mouse #Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) #Mickey's House of Villains (2002) The Jetsons #The Jetsons Meet The Flintstones (1987) #Rockin' With Judy Jetson (1988) #Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) #Jetsons: The Movie (1990) #The Jetsons & WWE: Robo-WrestleMania! (2017) The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius #Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) The Little Mermaid #The Little Mermaid (1989) #The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea (2000) #The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) Little Bear #The Little Bear Movie (2001) Looney Tunes #Space Jam (1996) #Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) #Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas (2006) The Lorax #Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (1972) #Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) My Friends Tigger & Pooh #My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) #My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) #My Friends Tigger & Pooh: Super-Duper Super Sleuths (2010) My Little Pony #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Magical Movie Night (2017) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship (2018) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship (2018) #My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Other Side (2019) #My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) Peter Rabbit #Peter Rabbit (2018) #Peter Rabbit 2 (2020) The Powerpuff Girls #The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) Recess #Recess: School's Out (2001) #Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street (2001) #Recess: All Growed Down (2003) #Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade (2003) Rocko's Modern Life #Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling (2018) Rocket Power #Untitled Rugrats & Rocket Power Crossover film (TBA) Rugrats #The Rugrats Movie (1998) #Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (2000) #Rugrats Go Wild (2003) #Untitled Rugrats live-action/CGI hybrid film (2020) #Untitled Rugrats & Rocket Power Crossover film (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats & The Wild Thornberrys Crossover Sequel (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats & As Told By Ginger Crossover film (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats & Aaahh!! Real Monsters Crossover film (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats & The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Crossover film (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats/The Wild Thornberrys/Rocket Power/As Told By Ginger/Aaahh!! Real Monsters/The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Crossover film (TBA) Shaun the Sheep #Shaun the Sheep: The Farmer's Llamas (2015) #Shaun the Sheep Movie (2015) #Farmageddon: A Shaun the Sheep Movie (2019) The Simpsons #The Simpsons Movie (2007) The Smurfs #The Adventures of The Smurfs (1965) #The Smurfs and the Magic Flute (1976) #Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) #Cartoon All-Stars To The Rescue (1990) #The Smurfs (2011) #The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol (2011) #The Smurfs 2 (2013) #The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow (2013) #Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) #Untitled The Smurfs & WWE Crossover film (TBA) #Untitled Top Cat & The Smurfs Crossover film (TBA) SpongeBob SquarePants #The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) #The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015) #The SpongeBob Movie: It's A Wonderful Sponge (2020) Teacher's Pet #Teacher's Pet (2004) Tiny Toon Adventures #Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) #Tiny Toons Spring Break (1994) #Tiny Toons Night Ghoulery (1995) #It's A Wonderful Tiny Toons Christmas Special (1996) Top Cat #Top Cat and the Beverly Hills Cats (1988) #Top Cat: The Movie (2011) #Top Cat Begins (2015) #Untitled Top Cat & WWE Crossover film (TBA) #Untitled Top Cat & The Smurfs Crossover film (TBA) VeggieTales #Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie (2002) #The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie (2008) The Wiggles #The Wiggles Movie (1997) The Wild Thornberrys #The Wild Thornberrys Movie (2002) #Rugrats Go Wild (2003) #Untitled Rugrats & The Wild Thornberrys Crossover Sequel (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats/The Wild Thornberrys/Rocket Power/As Told By Ginger/Aaahh!! Real Monsters/The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald Crossover film (TBA) Winnie the Pooh #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) #Winnie the Pooh: Discovers the Seasons (1981) #Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore (1983) #Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too (1991) #Boo To You Too, Winnie the Pooh (1996) #Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) #Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) #Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) #The Tigger Movie (2000) #Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) #Piglet's Big Movie (2003) #Winnie the Pooh: Springtime With Roo (2004) #Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) #Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) #Winnie the Pooh (2011) #Christopher Robin (2018) Yogi Bear #Hey There, It's Yogi Bear! (1964) #Yogi's Ark Lark (1972) #Yogi's First Christmas (1980) #Yogi Bear's All-Star Comedy Christmas Caper (1982) #Scooby-Doo! In Arabian Nights (1994) #Yogi Bear (2010)